An Addams Christimas
by Ninja Misao
Summary: (Prompt for the Writer's Group on Facebook )It's that ghastly time of year again and like always the Addams Family does their best to avoid it ,but when Wednesday and Pugsley show enjoyment of this horrible holiday it's up to Morticia to make sure they have the best Christmas ever.


An Addams Christmas

By Ninja Misao

* * *

Inside the Addams house hold Morticia was feeding her favorite plant Cleopatra until she heard a familiar awful racket outside. Taking a deep breath the raven haired vixen pushed thought the painful singing and finished feeding Cleo who purred with delight.

Morticia moved to the main room where her husband Gomez sitting in his chair trying his best to read the paper. Morticia peeked though the main window to see some of the neighbors singing on their door step wrapped up in there awful red white and green coats, hats and gloves. The carolers have returned which meant only thing Christmas was near. With Fester refusing to leaving his room and Grandmama acting the same away left only her and and Gomez to deal with such horrible singing.

Sitting down in her Peacock chair Morticia smiled at the sight of Pugsley and Wednesday looking out the window. There faces held no disgust toward the singers but a sense of enjoyment little smiles plastered across their faces as they watched the singers. Yet it was short lived when Gomez spotted them he quickly ushered them away from the window and up the stairs.

"Ugh that singing." The raven haired castilian said with disgust.

"The children seemed to enjoy it." Morticia said calmly

"Yeah that's what worries me." Gomez replied.

Not able to handle there singing any more Gomez retreated up stairs to the bed room. Leaving Morticia down there alone while the neighbors singing silent night. To her it sounded so horrible each word each melody was too much to bare. Yet the children seemed to enjoy it maybe its because they are going to public school and it has poisoned their minds with holiday cheer. Would it hurt to have some of that holiday goodness here?

When the song was over Morticia looked outside once more to see the neighbors leaving she nodded to herself and headed up the stairs.

Morticia stopped at the children's room and walked inside. Both Wednesday and Pugsley were in their beds but they were not asleep. She sat in the chair in the middle of the room only to have both of them sit down on the floor in front of her.

"We're sorry mother." Wednesday said

" I know little ones and it's alright." Morticia said in a comforting tone.

"Why does everyone here hate Christmas?" Pugsley asked.

Morticia took a long deep breath as she looked into their eyes she knew this was going to be hard to explain to them so she decided to use give a simple explanation.

"It's not an Addams tradition to adore pleasant plump men like Santa Claus or making snow angels in the nicely powdered snow. Yet you both seem to adore such things yes?" Morticia asked curiously.

Both Children nodded trying their best not to smile. Morticia sighed it was worst then she though they actually loved this time of year as much as they did Halloween maybe even more.

"Now off to bed you two." Morticia said

Wednesday and Pugsley hopped off the floor and back into their beds Morticia calmly tucked them and turned off the lights.

"Good night mother." The children said in unison.

"Good night...children." Morticia replied.

Walking down the hall to her room Morticia began to think more and more about Christmas and how the children adore it. Looking toward the hall calendar she noticed today was the 24th Christmas Eve. Turning to the clock it was only 9 pm with a smile she made her way down stairs and pulled out her big coat. As She opened the main door to see Lurch had pulled up the family limo. Morticia hopped into the back seat and closed the door as Lurch zoomed off down the road toward town.

In town Morticia went in shop by shop gathering holiday decorations along with presents for her first she though Christmas shopping would be a boring but the long lines and packed stores with impatient customers made this trip most enjoyable. Morticia smirked with delight when she saw two mothers argue over the latest game system. Maybe Christmas was not a bad holiday after all.

As Morticia was about to leave the last store she was looking over a Christmas tree that caught her eye. The tree was a nice medium size with lights draped all around it with some sliver garland and a star at the top.

"It's nice isn't it?" a voice asked behind her.

Morticia turned to see a a smiling employee standing next to her.

"Our family doesn't celebrate Christmas, but the children find this holiday most enjoyable." Morticia said.

"I see, well then this tree along with its decorations will put a smile on their face. " The blond employee said.

"Your right, thank you." The raven haired vixen said.

"That's what I am here for have a Merry Christmas." The young lass said followed with a smile.

Morticia nodded contently as the employee smiled once before leaving to help another customer.

With the tree paid for Morticia and Lurch finally headed home. She was content yet in her mind everything she bought was horribly disgusting but she knew the children would love it.

They arrived back home around 11 pm Lurch moved everything inside as they both got to work . Lurch put the tree up and with the help of Morticia set up the rest of the decorations. Morticia wrapped each present in black wrapping paper with red and green ribbons on top then placed them under the tree.

Soon they were working in over drive but in under thirty minutes they were done. The once dreaded gloomy main room was now filled with holiday cheer. The bare walls now held snowmen and Santa Claus pictures along with flashing red and green lights. Morticia looked around the room happily along with stiff yawn holiday shopping is such a hard task no wonder everyone is tired afterwards.

"Thank you Lurch you've been a big help." Morticia said.

The pale looking butler merely nodded and went back up to his room. Morticia walked toward the stairs and she looked over the main room once more before heading to her bedroom as well.

Hours went by and soon it was morning and yelling could be heard down stairs along with a mixture of laughter. Yawning Morticia slipped into her usual attire and made her away down stairs to see Fester and Grandmama faces held such disgust while Gomez did his best to look happy. The raven haired lass turned with a smile to see the children with wide smiles and their faces at all the new toys they received.

"Merry Christmas Mother!" Both children shouted with glee

" Merry Christmas children. Morticia responded.

Morticia made her pass the children and pulled out a few more present from under the tree she set them down in front of Lurch, Grandmama , Fester, Thing and Gomez. They all looked shocked but gladly opened them.

Oh boy!" Fester squealed with a smile as she went out side to play with his new rocker launcher.

Oh my!" Left Grandmama lips as she went in the kitchen to work some new spells out of her updated book of shadows.

Lurch mumbled happily as went he went up to his rooms to try out his new CD player.

Thing ran around happily along the floor on his new miniature skate board doing tricks.

Morticia sat in her peacock chair as Gomez opened up his present satin black pajamas. He looked over to his loving wife with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Mon Cher." Morticia said with a smile.

Gomez would normally be kissing his wife's arm by now but he remembered something. Opening his robe he pulled out a gift wrapped in black wrapping paper with a red ribbon on top he handed it over to his wife who looked completely shocked.

Morticia opened the gift revealing a long silk black night gown.

"Oh darling its wonderful thank you." the raven haired vixen replied.

"Merry Christmas Quedrida." The castilian said.

The both of them the sat there and watched the children playing with their spider collections and chemical sets. The joy on their children's faces caused Gomez to scratch his head.

"I guess we'll be celebrating Christmas now?" Gomez asked.

"Yes, my love." Morticia replied.

"Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt." Gomez replied

Morticia gave her husband a big kiss as they sat together watching children enjoining the rest of their toys.

Morticia smiled everyone was happy but most importantly it felt good to see the children smile. If the adults in the house adored Halloween with its spooky nature, Then its only natural for the young ones to adore Christmas and all the goodness it brings. It will be hard getting used to this holiday season but as long as the children are happy they would just have to endure and let children have their moment of pleasure too.


End file.
